nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart is the first game in the Mario Kart Series. The game was released on the SNES, and features a 1-player Grand Prix mode, a 2-player mode, a Time Trial and even a Battle mode. There are plenty of items and courses to use and play on, and a total of eight playable characters; Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Toad, Bowser, and Donkey Kong Jr. Super Mario Kart is arguably one of the most influentional videogames of all time. It was notable at the time of its release for its use of the SNES's 'Mode 7' technology which gave the illusion of racing in a three-dimensional space. Its concept of a colourful cast of characters racing in miniature vehicles, and using weapons against their competitors, has served as the blueprint for countless racers since, in the form of not only its many sequels but also a huge number of imitators. Even the designers of futuristic anti-gravity racer Wipeout acknowledged Super Mario Kart, with its speed boost pads and weapons, as an influence. Gameplay Super Mario Kart is a racing game that can be played with one or two players (the latter being splitscreen), contrary to the other games in the series where at least four people can play (in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, 8 and 12 players can play at once, respectively). If you play in the single player mode, it'll still be splitscreen though the bottom will feature a map of the stage. Before you start the race, you'll have to pick one of eight different characters, including Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, Donkey Kong Jr., and Koopa Troopa. Afterwards, you'll have to pick one of four different cups with four courses in each. After each course, you'll be rewarded a set amount of points. The character with the most amount of points in the end of the four races wins. If the player gets lower than fourth place, then they are not allowed to advance to the next level. In all there are three levels of difficulty - 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc, with each one resulting in faster karts and harder computer controlled characters. There are a multitude of different items that help the player out, some being better than others. For example, the Koopa Troopa Shell and Bananas aren't the best items avaiable, though others such as the Red Koopa Troopa Shell are capable of homing in on enemies and thus give those who get it a slight advantage. Each computer controlled character has their own special item that only they can use. For example, only the computer Yoshi can use Yoshi Eggs. Courses Mushroom Cup *Mario Circut 1 *Donut Plains 1 *Ghost Valley 1 *Bowser Castle 1 *Mario Circut 2 Flower Cup *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2 *Donut Plains 2 *Bowser Castle 2 *Mario Circut 3 Star Cup *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2 *Vanilla Lake 1 *Bowser Castle 3 *Mario Circut 4 Special Cup *Donut Plains 3 *Koopa Beach 2 *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *Rainbow Road Items *Banana Peel - Press A to lay it down behind you, or UP and A to throw it in front of you. If you or an opponent hits the banana, the driver will spin out. *Mushroom - Using this will give you a nice boost of speed, like a turbo. *Green Shell - Press A to shoot it straight forward or DOWN and A to lay it down like a banana. *Red Shell - The red shell will automatically target your opponents (unlike the green shell, which just shoots forward). *Coins - This item gives you two coins. Coins are useful so you can go faster and you won't spin out if you get bumped as long as you have coins. *Feather - When you use the feather, your driver will do a high 360º jump. This is useful for avoiding shells in Battle Mode or using shortcuts in racing. *Ghost - This item temporary gives you invisibility and invulnerability from most attacks. It also steals your opponents item/weapon, so make sure to use it when they have something good! (note: this item is only avalible in Battle Mode) *Lightning - When you use this, it will shrink all other drivers in the game, causing them to go slower. *Star Power - The star gives you invincibility from all attacks, increases your speed, and if you hit an opponent, they spin out. Battle Mode This is a two player mode where players are given three balloons & are put in a square stage. Whomever loses all balloons, well, loses. You can use all items (above). Category: Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Mario games Category: Mario Kart games Category: Nintendo developed games Category:Racing games Category:Sports games